dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Dragon
"Black Dragon" (黒竜 Kokuryū) is an attribute given to cards featuring dragons with black scales. Playstyle The Black Dragons in Darkness Dragon World focus on the "Spectral Strike" ability, which allows them to take down the opponent's monsters and life simultaneously. Later, they focus on deck destroying strategies, and punish any opponent with too many cards in the drop zone. Some Black Dragons have also had skills that sacrifice their own allies to activate skills. Examples of this are Gloomy Black Dragon Snake, Bal-zam and Black Dragon Poet, Destrange which destroy other Black Dragons to gain an advantage. List of Black Dragon cards Darkness Dragon World Items *Black Crest, Gale Emblem *Black Dragonblade, Evil Fearless *Black Poison Dragon, Bloodknife *Chain Blade, Killing Chain *Claws of Black Death, Galefang *Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe *Dragon Force (Darkness Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of Retaliation" *Human-Eating Sickle, Vital Eater *Nonfatal Sword, Pain Bringer *Sickle of Slaughter, Gale Haken *Sickle of Traces, Revenant *Soul Sucking Blade, Suctiwon *Twilight Dragon Force Spells *Black Crest Conversion *Black Crest Volcano *Black Dragon Remade *Black Dragon Shield *Black Drain *Black Flame Bullet *Black Provoke *Black Reduce *Black Revenger *Black Ritual *Cage of Nightmares *Dark Energy *Dark Spirit *Darkness Healing *Dead Carrier *Enemy Wall *Execution Ground *Fabricated Scar *Gale Destruction *Gale Impulse *Illegal Counter *Invitation to Death Ground *Million Edge *Noble Sacrifice *Obituary *Poison Diver *Purgatory Loophole *Removal Voice *Scar Face *Summer Recollection 2017, "Quiet Days" *Summer Recollection 2017, "Scream! The Scariest Courage Test!" *Sunken Seabed Ruins *Toxic Zone *Vengeful Slash *Venom Splash *Void Slasher Impacts *Blood Dragon Ceremony, Bloody Operate *Death Count ~Requiem~ *Death Count ~Serenade~ *Gap of Blood, Phantom Dust *Slow Pain Fall *Violence Familiar! Monsters Size 0 *Abygale "SD" *Abygale Spare *Black Crest Dragon, Beaklowes *Black Dragon G *Black Dragon, Dubie *Black Dragon, Elhopper *Black Dragon, Fweth *Black Dragon, Luarl *Black Fire, Inflame *Black Life, Nord *Black Star, Cius *Black Swamp, Fen *Black Wind Blade, Devos *Black Wolf, Ulbha *Death Tallica Hand *Earlbow "SD" *Headhunt Jailer, Sai *Landmine Jailer, Izmine *Sealed Black Crest Dragon, Alrage *Sealed Black Crest Dragon, Elgod *Sealed Black Crest Dragon, Ganmarl *Sealed Black Crest Dragon, Vidor Nove Size 1 *A Short Repose, Abygale *Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Arc Dragon, Dartyelle *Black Arc Dragon, Rolldice *Black Arc Dragon, Teegas *Black Blast, Death Napalm *Black Cradle, Crablus *Black Crest Dragon, Dyurandy *Black Crest Dragon, Earlbow *Black Crest Dragon, Estryber *Black Crest Dragon, Jeisykes *Black Crest Dragon, Redzett *Black Crest Dragon, Seafrost *Black Crest Dragon, Van Eicht *Black Crest Dragon, Vidor Nove *Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Death Dragon of Retaliation, Abygale *Black Death Dragon of Sentence, Abygale *Black Diadem, Zacrown *Black Downpour, Zicron *Black Dragon, Befreien *Black Dragon, Cold Blade *Black Dragon, Death Gracia *Black Dragon, Decipiens *Black Dragon, Needle Fang *Black Dragon, Spinechiller *Black Dragon, Tarandus *Black Epicenter, Deadlock *Black Ferocious Dragon, Zerion *Black Gloom, Bal-Zam *Black Immortality, Agist *Black Panoply, Abygale *Black Rampage, Fanagl *Black Shock, Nogudeth *Black Superior Strength, Goradori *Black Twin Head, Skavv *Black Wilderness, Golgoth *Dark Stalker Dragon *Death Carrying Black Dragon, Abygale *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon *Death Tallica Servant *Deathgaze Dragon "SD" *Desolation Jailer, Zarster *Infectious Malevolence, Yuberium *Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count *One Winged Hate Dragon, Left Slasher *Purple Rag of Ruin, Abygale *Pursuer, Abygale *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Phrovraga *Reverse Black Eddy, Abygale Asyl *Ruler of Battle Zone, Abygale *Servant of the Wicked Lord, Nightmare *Thirsting Creature, Zanzara *Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak Size 2 *Bequeathed Despair, Testament *Black Arc Dragon, Gentlegee *Black Arc Dragon, Riverpain *Black Assailant, Gothgorobi *Black Companion, Bephegol *Black Crazed Warrior, Bellzelgal *Black Crest Dragon, Aeroess *Black Crest Dragon, Day Leopard *Black Crest Dragon, Double Snake *Black Crest Dragon, Ladyzie *Black Crest Dragon, Oathbring *Black Crest Dragon, Arngrei *Black Crest Dragon, Zaston Owl *Black Crest Dragon, Zillowzest *Black Demon Swordsman, Vader *Black Dragon, Death Hang *Black Dragon, Dividers *Black Dragon, El Huracan *Black Dragon, Fundula *Black Dragon Poet, Destrange *Black Dreaded Motion, Gataclysm *Black Great Canyon, Disgorge *Black Platedragon, Pantagra *Black Scar, Stigmata *Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil *Bloody Moon Dragon *Death Wizard Dragon *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius *Enshrouding All in Darkness, Gafner *Eternal Silence, Orbit *Extreme Prison, Zwinger *Gloomy Black Dragon Snake, Bal-zam *Obsidian Mane, Grieva *Tenacious Omni Lord, Negulbalz *There is Only Death, Dalleon *Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz Size 3 *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black Dragon, Dientes *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Black Wings of Thunder Emperor, Abygale *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Blackslash Ghost Dragon, Galnibael *Captive of Eternity, Zamseed *CHAOS B-Murder *CHAOS Death Tallica *CHAOS Deathgaze *CHAOS Defetus *CHAOS Envarna *CHAOS Jesterra *CHAOS Terrorizer *CHAOS Vivod *CHAOS Voremos *CHAOS Vydallur *Corpse Black Skeleton Dragon, Cheld Bodom *Corrosion Code 666, Zeno CHAOS Darkness *Dark Black Arc Dragon, Zem Sevens *Earth Tremor Black Dragon, Soulvaag *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Engraved Stigmata Dragon, Stigmata *Escort Dragon of Last Journey, Bephegol *Faceless Black Dragon, Laysface *Graveyard of Demonic Swords, Graybard *Great Demonic Black Dragon, Archenemy *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse *Hellfire Executioners Dragon, Gagalgarios *Jet Black Crest Dragon, Jayblist *Jet Black Crest Dragon, Vie Revolver *Jet Black Crest Dragon, Yngwem *Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl *Lord of Purgatory Demise, Last Emperor *Lord of the Searing Executioners, Gagalgarios *Messenger of Despair, Metameria *Overturn Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Provenance-gnawing Dragon, Death Tallica Zegalia *Twin Blade Black Dragon, Zalcandira Impact Monsters Size 3 *Abygale, "Armed Howl Bringer" *Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" *Abygale, "Deadly Oblivion" *Abygale, "Jet Black Storm" *Abygale, "Last Death Violence!" *Abygale, "Lost Horizon!" *Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" *Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" *Daredevil, "Salamander Dragon" *Death Napalm, "Grind Core" *Fake Black, Abygale *Gagalgarios, “Prison Pyre Demonic Wave!” Dragon World Spells *Dragon Crush Monsters Size 1 *Bloody Card Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Dark Arms Suu *Ogre Size Dragon *Slashknife Dragon Size 2 *Aroi Lance Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thunder Blade Kokuyo *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru *Gust Charging Dragon *Nightmare Scream Dragon *Steel Gauntlet Dragon Size 3 *Damocles Dragon *Fifth Omni Super Cavalry Dragon, Magical Deity Blade Mizaru *Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon Dual Cards Items *Dragon Force, "Style of Great Sun" (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) Spells *Sun in the Darkness (Darkness Dragon/Dragon) Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Deathgaze (Danger/Darkness Dragon) *Dark Black Knight, Gaito (Darkness Dragon/Dungeon) *Death Dragon Demon Lord, Deathgaze (Darkness Dragon/Dungeon) *Jet Black Grim Reaper, Gaito (Darkness Dragon/Dungeon) *Trilight of the Black Sword (Darkness Dragon/Dragon) Size 2 *Batzz, Afflicted by Darkness (Darkness Dragon/Dragon) *Dark Black Sun Dragon, Black Bal Dragon (Darkness Dragon/Dragon) Size 3 *Black Sage, Bem (Darkness Dragon/Magic) *Black Winged Demon Lord, Abygale (Darkness Dragon/Dungeon) *Blue Sun, Balle Soleil (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) *CHAOS Delagarian (Darkness Dragon/Ancient) *Dragon Towards Transfiguration, Paradise Lost (Darkness Dragon/Dragon) *Deity of the Sun, Balle Soleil (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) *Super Sun Deity Dragon, Balle Soleil Dios (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) *Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) Impact Monsters Size 3 *Balle Soleil, "Bal-Blaster the Final!" (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) *Balle Soleil, "Eternal Bal-Blaster!" (Darkness Dragon/Star Dragon/Dragon) List of Support Cards Darkness Dragon World Items *Black Crest, Gale Emblem *Black Poison Dragon, Bloodknife *Sickle of Slaughter, Gale Haken Spells *Black Crest Conversion *Black Crest Volcano *Black Ritual *Cage of Nightmares *Execution Ground *Gale Impulse *Illegal Counter *Lunatic *Noble Sacrifice *Obituary *Purgatory Loophole *Removal Voice *Summer Recollection 2017, "Scream! The Scariest Courage Test!" Impacts *Death Count ~Requiem~ *Death Count ~Serenade~ *Violence Familiar! Monsters Size 0 *Black Crest Dragon, Beaklowes *Black Dragon, Elhopper *Black Dragon, Fweth *Black Wind Blade, Devos *Earlbow "SD" *Sealed Black Crest Dragon, Ganmarl *Sealed Black Crest Dragon, Vidor Nove Size 1 *A Short Repose, Abygale *Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Crest Dragon, Earlbow *Black Crest Dragon, Estryber *Black Crest Dragon, Seafrost *Black Crest Dragon, Vidor Nove *Black Gloom, Bal-Zam *Deathgaze Dragon "SD" *Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count Size 2 *Black Arc Dragon, Riverpain *Black Crest Dragon, Day Leopard *Black Crest Dragon, Ladyzie *Black Demon Swordsman, Vader *Black Dragon Poet, Destrange *Gloomy Black Dragon Snake, Bal-zam *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius Size 3 *Black Wings of Thunder Emperor, Abygale *Black-slashing Demon Dragon, Garnibael *Dark Black Arc Dragon, Zem Sevens *Engraved Stigmata Dragon, Stigmata *Great Demonic Black Dragon, Archenemy Impact Monsters Size 3 *Abygale, "Armed Howl Bringer" *Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" *Abygale, "Jet Black Storm" *Abygale, "Last Death Violence!" *Abygale, "Lost Horizon!" *Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" *Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" Dual Cards Spells *Sun in the Darkness (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Category:Black Dragon Category:Attributes